Actions and Consequences
by Seblainer
Summary: When Kurt comes home for Christmas after he and Blaine break up, things will never be the same again. Warning: Contains SLASH.


Fandom: Glee  
>Title: Actions and Consequences<br>Characters: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel  
>Pairing: Past Klaine<br>Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Slash.  
>Summary: When Kurt comes home for Christmas after he and Blaine break up, things will never be the same again.<br>A/N: Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews. This story isn't beta'd for now but will be eventually. Also, timeline is a little tweaked.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.<br>Words: 761 words without title and ending.

*Actions and Consequences*

Blaine Anderson sighed as he walked into the Lima Bean for a coffee. He had just received a text from his friend Finn, which said that Finn's step-brother, who was also Blaine's ex-boyfriend, Kurt, would be coming home to Lima for Christmas. The idea of seeing his ex, made Blaine feel sick. He had never felt like such an ass, as when he had slept with the guy he friended on Facebook, while Kurt was in New York.

Sure, he had been lonely and missing Kurt, and they hadn't seen each other in seven months. That was no excuse, though. Kurt probably had temptations from plenty of men in New York and he hadn't taken any of the men up on it. Blaine shook his thoughts off as he stood in line for a coffee to go, when the bell over the door to the Lima Bean rang and he looked up as he accepted his coffee and paid. He froze when Kurt entered the coffee shop, laughing and talking with a blonde guy on his arm.

He spilled his coffee all over his jacket when he jerked his arm in surprise and his coffee went flying. The noise must have caught Kurt and his friend's attention because both men looked up and when Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, he immediately looked down, shook out his coat and exited the Lima Bean before Kurt could say anything.

Seeing his ex with another guy made Blaine feel like his heart was breaking. Sure, he had been the one to cheat, and he took responsibility for it. But seeing Kurt with the blonde made the little bit of resolve Blaine had, shatter into millions of pieces. To see Kurt moving on was something he hated to see, but what he deserved.

As he got into his car and left the Lima Bean, Blaine sighed and slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration and self-loathing. "I deserve it, though. It's like that saying; actions and consequences go hand in hand. And seeing Kurt moving on and dating that guy is one of the consequences I'll have to deal with if I'm going to stay in Lima and graduate this year."

As he pulled up in front of his house, Blaine was surprised when his phone buzzed with a text. He parked his car and quickly pulled his phone from his pocket. At the sight of a text from Kurt, Blaine had to steel himself before he opened it.

_I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I know we should have talked after what happened, but it was too hard to hear your voice. And now Christmas is here and I'm home for the holiday's to see my parents and Finn, and I'm sorry that you had to see us together. Maybe you and I could get together and talk before I go back to New York. It might be hard, but maybe we could try being friends this time. _– Kurt.

Blaine's eyes had suddenly filled as he read Kurt's text. From all accounts, it sounded like Kurt was ready to move on and forget their time together. Sure, the older boy said that he wanted for them to be friends, but Blaine couldn't do that. He was still in love with his ex and being anything less than a couple, wasn't something he could stand. Blaine picked up his phone and texted Kurt back. Though it was hard to put what he was feeling into words, he did and pressed send, saying a final goodbye to the boy he loved.

_I'm glad that you've been able to move on and find someone who can make you happy, even if it isn't me. All I've ever wanted since we met is for you to be happy and now that you are, I don't have to worry anymore. I'm glad that you're home for the holidays to see your family and I hope you have a good Christmas, but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get together and talk. I also don't think we should be friends. I'm still in love with you, and though you probably don't believe it because I was stupid and cheated, I can't stand the idea of seeing you with or without your new boyfriend. The pain is just too much. Maybe we can see each other or talk to each other in a few months, when I don't feel guilty all the time at the mere thought of you._ – Blaine

The end.


End file.
